


10 Segundos sobre ti - Victuuri | YURI! on ICE

by XarexXan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Car Accidents, Challenge Response, Christmas, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Christmas, Gen, Hospitalization, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kissing, Love, Stolen Moments, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XarexXan/pseuds/XarexXan
Summary: Un oficio a raíz de un don.Una mirada.Su mirada.10 segundos de vida.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	10 Segundos sobre ti - Victuuri | YURI! on ICE

Challenge: 10 Segundos sobre ti.

Inspiración: The Reason - Hoobastank.

_Si tuvieras un super poder ¿Qué harías?_

Si tuvieras una habilidad bueno, todos tenemos una, pero me refiero a algo especial, algo que no todos podemos tener.

Algo como, por ejemplo, la telepatía. Se sabe que existen personas que pueden leer la mente -o algo así-

Me pareció leer algo de eso a las tres de la mañana, mientras veía cosas _random_ en el telefono.

Pero no es a lo que voy, quiero decir, estoy hablando de algo especial, algo que te haga malditamente privilegiado y, de alguna manera, superior a los demás.

Pues bueno, algo así me sucede, pero no se bien que es, tampoco decido cuando pasa, solo lo veo una vez y luego se va.

Aunque en realidad si se cuándo pasa; pero es involuntario y es preciso, solo cuando veo a una persona a los ojos.

Lo descubrí cuando tenía cierto grado de consciencia, al principio pensé que soñaba despierto, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así.

Comencé a angustiarme sobre lo que me pasaba, pero esa etapa paso pronto. Luego pensé en tomar ventaja. Después de todo, si estas un paso adelante de los demás ¿No tomarías ventaja?

¿Qué hay de querer aprovechar la situación?

Una cosa llevo a la otra y así fue como termine haciendo esto. Pero, ese no es el problema. El problema es uno mucho más grande.

Se qué tengo que ver en específico, se cuándo moverme y mirar a la persona indicada a los ojos, de esta manera podré ver su futuro en un lapso de diez segundos y así, podre tener ventaja.

¿Quién dijo que cambiar el futuro no es una opción?

O, mejor aún; tener ventaja sobre su futuro relacionado con el mío.

Pueden tirar sus apuestas, el espectáculo comienza ahora.

Acabo de ver a un anciano, que hace fila en el banco conmigo, sé que va a cobrar su jubilación. Pero eso no me importa, lo importante es lo que va a acontecer en quince minutos.

Si, quince largos y tortuosos minutos.

La fila es inmensa, tanto que salimos del banco y estamos en los pavimentos, me esperaba este escenario. Es el día perfecto para que, por el tumulto de gente y el caos, se genere en las cajas un “accidente” y esto haga que pierdan millones.

Hay un hombre parado frente a mí, está muy inquieto y me molesta. Ya se fue por un café, ya se lo tomo y no está contento, se sigue moviendo, dificultándome la vista.

_¿Por qué diablos tuviste que aparecer?_

Al notar que no se va a calmar y que se va a seguir moviendo porque esta aburrido, me resigno, comienzo a ver las camionetas que casualmente están estacionadas en frente del lugar; una de limpieza, otra de logística y otras más, de mantenimiento.

El tipo frente a mi saca algo de su abrigo y torpemente deja caer su billetera.

_“Maldición hombre, podrías ser menos despistado ¿No?”_

Tomo la billetera por inercia, tocando con ella el hombro del tipo, este se da vuelva y olvido tener cuidado.

Su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos.

_“Maldita sea mi suerte”_

-Hey, se cayó tu… - de modo involuntario además de ver sus rosados labios veo sus ojos y como bien ya se; una serie de imágenes llegan a mi cabeza:

Una mano agarrando las sábanas. Alguien quitándose el cinturón y a ese chico sin camisa, sobre mí.

Aturdido por lo que acabo de ver, parpadeo varias veces y completo la frase-…billetera-

El hombre de ojos turquesas y piel blanca, me observa sonriente, agradeciendo.

_“No puede ser…”_

_“¿Enserio va a pasar eso?”_

_“¿Qué hago?... ¡¿Qué hago?!”_

_“¿Porque mierda está parado frente a mí, en la jodida fila de un banco el tipo con el que me voy a acostar no sé cuándo?”_

De pronto el chico se gira, no del todo, pero lo hace, está mirándome.

Y yo claramente no sé dónde poner mi rostro, aprovecho la bufanda que me rodea el cuello para ocultar el escandaloso rubor que tengo. Mi cara arde _“¡No puede ser que vea estas cosas cuando estoy trabajando, joder!”_

\- ¿Vienes mucho a este banco?, Hoy esta insoportable la fila.

El hombre tiene razón y lo peor es que su voz es muy suave, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que responderle.

-Pensé que este banco al estar más alejado no estaría tan lleno. Me equivoque -contesto mientras el vaho se deja notar. El frio es aterrador.

-Las fiestas ponen de cabeza todo… - sonríe amablemente y oh diablos, es realmente guapo.

-Es cierto, todos quieren cerrar ya el año- sonrío tímidamente.

Mi telefono suena, tres frases por mensaje y es todo, la función va a empezar.

Me acerco un poco más al chico inquieto para que no vea lo que va a suceder justo en ese momento, le miro aun acalorado por lo acontecido, pero aprovecho que este distraído conmigo, puedo sacar ventaja después de todo.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito ir a la cafetería ¿podrías guardar mi lugar? - le miro lo mejor que puedo y él accede amablemente, de inmediato.

Rompo la fila y camino por la fila delantera, choco con alguien de casualidad y lo veo a los ojos.

Es el primero en la fila, va a depositar un monto fuerte, trae todo el dinero en el maletín y piensa hacer un cheque de gerencia.

Es perfecto.

Me disculpo amablemente y avanzo en dirección a la cafetería, la camioneta de mantenimiento desembarca a la gente que va a entrar en el edificio. Los de logística ya lo hicieron.

Entro en la cafetería, me dan el café que necesito sin hacer fila. Salgo con este sonriente.

Estoy confiado, está pasando todo muy lento a mis ojos mientras estamos aquí, a puertas de un robo.

Espero pacientemente a que pase un auto frente a mí y el chico de ojos aguamarina me mira sonriente, bajando un poco la mirada. Es muy guapo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa escondiéndome con mi bufanda bien envuelta en el cuello.

Sostengo firmemente el café y me dispongo a cruzar la calle con lentitud.

Pasan dentro del banco las cinco primer personas a cubrir la caja,

De pronto, giro a ver, un auto que viene a toda velocidad y…

Hay un ruido fuerte del freno.

Pierdo mi café de las manos.

Me encuentro tirado en medio de la calle.

Cierro los ojos y espero tranquilo.

Escucho gritos.

Abro los ojos ligeramente, el chico bonito de hace un rato está mirándome asustado y tomando mi mano, no entiendo lo que pasa. El habla, pero no le escucho, no escucho nada.

Parpadeo varias veces e intento moverme.

Escucho estallidos fuertes, que me aturden más de lo que ya estoy.

El chico tiene las manos tibias, me sostiene, pero luego se tira al suelo, me mira angustiado.

Intento levantarme, pero me mira diciéndome algo, intuyo que es una negativa. Realmente no puedo escucharlo.

Esta vez sí me jodí el oído. Espero que _Phi_ haya frenado a tiempo y que no tenga la pierna rota.

Comienzo a tantear mis extremidades.

Hay gritos alocados en la calle, la sirena del banco y balas.

Vuelvo a escuchar lejanamente sonidos.

Gracias al cielo, no están tan mal mis oídos.

Muevo los dedos de los pies, la pierna izquierda duele un poco.

Aprieto la mano del chico, él me mira, ahora está sentado y tengo su rostro sobre el mío.

Escucho ruidos de sirenas a lo lejos.

Intento mirar al chico de nuevo pero mis ojos se cierran. De repente tengo sueño.

Abro los ojos, es un espacio muy iluminado. Blanco, igual a un hospital.

Una enferma se me acerca para verme y anota algo. Sale de la habitación.

Comienzo por mirar a mi alrededor, es blanco y demasiado luminoso.

_“Me duelen los ojos.”_

-Tienes muy mala suerte jovencito, tres accidentes en menos de seis meses y todos de transito- El doctor apenas ingresa lo único que hace es decirme la supuesta mala suerte que tengo.

_“Si claro, mala suerte.”_

_“Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar una pierna por la parte que voy a ganar”_

\- ¿Yuuri Katsuki, me escucha? - el medico me mira, pienso dos veces antes de responder.

-Doctor, ¿Qué paso? - le miro interrogante.

-Van a venir a tomar su declaración, hubo un robo de banco y a usted lo atropello un auto.

Asiento levantando la mano para tomar mi cabeza. -Me duele la cabeza-

El doctor me observa y llama a la enfermera, pide que hagan unos estudios.

-Tu amigo quiere verte- me dice la enfermera antes de irse.

_“¿Phi está aquí? ¿Tan fuerte fue el accidente?”_

Solo asiento y en cuanto se va, veo entrar al chico de ojos turquesas, no se su nombre. Pero le diré el chico bonito porque lo es, es muy guapo.

Me mira angustiado y se sienta al lado mío.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que tengo? No recuerdo nada, me duele la cabeza… ¿Por qué estás aquí?, El banco, tu…-

-Si, tranquilo, una cosa a la vez; el auto te golpeo en la pierna, no es nada grave, volaste un poquito por el golpe. Estoy aquí porque cuando vino la ambulancia no soltabas mi mano y me preocupé. No sé cómo llamar a tus familiares, no hay nadie más aquí. Quien te atropello se dio a la fuga luego de llamar a la ambulancia. No entre al banco, lo asaltaron y mientras estabas en el suelo, hubo muchos balazos y heridos. -

-Heridos… balazos… banco…. Robo… ojos turquesas- repetí mientras le miraba.

-No recuerdo nada, solo vi que te sonreía y luego no sé qué paso, me dormí, todo es negro.

-Te darán el alta en unas horas, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

_“Oh no… esto no termina”_

-Gracias… si, es buena idea-

Vinieron a hacer la declaración policial conmigo y fue más que perfecto, el chico bonito dijo que iba con él a hacer un trámite y fue todo mucho más fácil. Por la conmoción me dejaron tranquilo, apenas procesaba mi nombre en público, todo fluyo de maravilla.

Salimos del hospital, lo hice caminando. No es nada grave.

Llegamos a casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, lo invite a cenar y aquí estamos, en el sofá de mi casa, comiéndonos… la boca.

El chico bonito es muy guapo y tierno.

El chico bonito es gracioso, cada vez que me quejo de dolor me hace reír.

El chico bonito se llama Víctor y es mi mayor por dos años.

Víctor es muy bueno besando y si, lo que vi en sus ojos se va a hacer realidad, porque él me gusta.

Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar,

Feliz navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este oneshot debido a un Challenge que vi en Tik Tok y Facebook.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Déjenme su comentario así lo se.  
> Feliz navidad!


End file.
